


Loss

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Order, Gen, Hux-centric, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, POV Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Kylo Ren is rescued by Hux





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for the Summer Fling exchange using the prompt: "Dear creator assigned to me, I'd really like to see your version of the scene in which Kylo Ren is rescued by Hux. This can be either gen, slash, or anything in between."

** Loss **

 

“You will leave Starkiller at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. Leave immediately. It appears that he may have been right about the girl.”

            Snoke’s words were still ringing in Hux’s ears. This was humiliating. Being treated like an errand boy. What did he care who that girl was? Wasn’t it enough that because of her, Ren had lost his focus?  He should have focused on the droid, but instead he had insisted on taking her. By now, they could be so much further along in their plans.

            Through the view screen he stared out at the night sky filled with lights of fleeing First Order shuttles. This planet was done for, this base lost. Ren hadn’t even responded to the call for battle, but had insisted on finding the girl. Of course he had let her slip through his fingers.

            Hux held back a curse, lest the pilots saw him lose control like this. His heart was racing, as the ground beneath them started to shake. The navigator pulled up the map of the surrounding area. Sure enough, there was the pulsing, red spot, indicating Ren’s position. Hux was only glad each and every member had this tracker on them at all times. It made things easier now. He nodded curtly, and gave the order to get to Ren as quickly as possible, as they took off, rushing out of the collapsing hangar.

            Over twenty years of practice made it easy to hide his anger. He didn’t care what Snoke was planning anymore. The very fact that they didn’t know anything about that being was infuriating, and he hated that he had to consult Snoke like this. The First Order wasn’t supposed to work this way. They didn’t need an Emperor, who only followed his whimsical ideas of the Force and the surely didn’t need a rogue element like Ren to mess things up like this. He’d have to have a talk with Ren and put him in his place.

            “We’re nearly there, Sir.”

            Hux nodded. “No need to state the obvious, Lieutenant,” he muttered, only now realising how young the woman steering the ship actually was.

            The ground in front of them had split open and he could see two figures on the other side of the chasm. They didn’t have much time.

            The ramp was already being lowered and they hadn’t even set down. Hux followed the troopers, streaming out of the shuttle. The chasm had widened, and he watched as the ground started to crumble, while the troopers carried Ren onto the shuttle. Hux stepped aside, as the ramp closed again and the shuttle took off.

            Ren was barely moving, his breath coming in gasps.

            At a gesture from Hux, they put him down on the bench where crew usually sat. Hux stepped closer to him, as the shuttle rushed skywards. He thanked the universe silently for the person who had managed to invent inertial dampeners. Feeling the eyes of the troopers on his back, he didn’t dare reach out to Ren. He was still furious at him. Still angry. Ren was rash and unpredictable. He was partly responsible for their defeat, and yet Hux couldn’t find it in him to scold Ren, even in a whisper.

            As he looked down at the man, he couldn’t help but shudder at the ghastly gash of red across his face. The girl had wounded him. He had failed, and when Ren opened his eyes, Hux saw the pain reflected in them. With the blink of an eye that pain was gone, only to be replaced by rage at Hux seeing him like this. Hux raised an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back.

            “Get over it Ren,” he snarled. “Supreme Leader Snoke ordered me to take you to him.” He looked up to see the _Finalizer_ drawing nearer. Starkiller was lost. He had lost. He had failed, too. He put his hand on Ren’s shoulder, as he strode back up towards the cockpit and for a brief moment he felt Ren’s hand touch his.

            He’d have several days to contemplate the loss. To straighten out Ren. To prepare for the next step. This war was far from over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this (rather short) fic :-)


End file.
